Pyjak
Pyjaks, sometimes referred to as "space monkeys", are a primitive species found on several planets including Eletania, Tuchanka, and Zorya. The fact that they are able to thrive in such varied ecosystems suggests a very high ability to adapt. They live in small colonies of rough shelters, and appear to do little more than wander around in groups. They are apparently a somewhat curious species, and have been known to scavenge pieces of technology. The krogan of Tuchanka view the pyjaks as an invasive nuisance. Pyjaks have been spotted clinging to tree branches, sticking out their finely-pointed tongues, suggesting that they eat small insects and grubs from the crevices in tree bark.The Art of Mass Effect __TOC__ Mass Effect Commander Shepard travels to Eletania after being tasked with finding the data module of a crashed probe that was monitoring geth movements. Upon investigating the crash site, Shepard learns that the module has been stolen by indigenous creatures, the pyjaks, and is forced to track down and search several pyjak colonies for it. The culprit pyjak is found inside an abandoned mine. Mass Effect 2 There are a dozen pyjaks in the jungle on Zorya, the planet Shepard may visit to gain the loyalty of Zaeed Massani. They can also be found in a storage hold on the krogan planet Tuchanka. At the Urdnot Camp on Tuchanka, they steal food from the merchant Ratch, who invites Commander Shepard to use a rocket turret to kill them before they can raid the camp's supply cache. If successful, Ratch gives Shepard a discount on items and allows the Commander to purchase pyjak meat, which can be fed to the varren Urz. The hospital area of the camp also has a pyjak sitting on top of the crates in the corner; Shepard has the option of punching it. According to Ratch, pyjaks were brought to Tuchanka by a trader who had visited Eletania. Several pyjaks stowed board the trader's ship and then swarmed out when the trader landed on Tuchanka, stealing things and defecating everywhere. When the leader of the krogan clan Forsan was hit with pyjak dung, the trader responsible for their presence was executed. Mass Effect: Andromeda In the Deluxe and Super Deluxe editions of the game, Ryder is able to obtain, free of charge, a pyjak once the Nexus is opened and access to the Tempest is granted. The animal can be obtained from the loading bay in the Nexus as part of the minor side mission Monkeys in Space, and thereafter will reside aboard the Tempest. The Pyjak serves no purpose (and isn't even assigned a name) other than providing comic relief as Ryder's crewmates comment about his presence. The pyjak is one of two pets Ryder can obtain for the Tempest, the other becoming optionally available during the minor side mission "The Visitor". Trivia *In Mass Effect, Pyjaks can also be used to perform an infinite morality points glitch. For the purpose of obtaining the Dog of War Achievement, pyjaks count as organic kills. One squadmate will often express his or her distaste for your action while the other commends it. *'Pyjak' is often used as a derogatory term by Krogan, likely due to how they are considered a pest on Tuchanka. References cs:Pyjak de:Pyjak es:Pyjaks it:Pyjak pl:Pyjaki pt:Pyjak Category:Creatures Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda